Directed energy weapons and specifically high-energy laser (HEL) weapons are being considered for variety of military applications with respect to a variety of platforms, e.g., spaceborne, airborne and land based systems to name a few. These weapons generally involve the use of a laser or other source of a high-power beam of electromagnetic radiation to track and destroy a target. To achieve mission objectives, directed energy weapons must accurately track the intended target. Accurate tracking of airborne targets is extremely difficult given the presence of clutter (e.g., terrain, clouds, smoke, etc.) and sensor noise. The HEL beam further complicates the situation by generating hot-spots on the target and incandescing the debris, which can “walk” the HEL beam off the intended target.